1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wheel-drive for motor vehicles, especially for passenger cars with internal combusion engine, with individual brushless polyphasic electric motors attached to the wheels and electronically controlled in frequency.
2. Purpose of the Invention
Aim of the present invention is the simple, inexpensive and reliable, nondestructive, mass-hybridization of motor vehicles with internal combustion engine, in particular automobiles, through the additional installation of 2 electric wheel-drives without modification of the wheels, the axle, or of other parts of the car, the drives being energized by a battery which is included for this purpose, resulting in two independent propulsion systems.
3. Description of the Prior Art
In the Journal "Elektrotechnik und Maschinenbau" (Austria) No. 8 (August 1976) pp. 335-341 a special electric streetcar was disclosed with large-diameter electric wheel-hub motors on two individual very large wheels at the middle of the streetcar, one small support wheel in front, and one in the back. The propulsion is exclusively electric, the motors being fed by a generator driven in turn by an internal combustion engine, with a battery also included. This system is not suitable for a nondestructive mass-hybridization of conventional cars.
Through the British patent GB-PS1246354 a motor vehicle with wheels driven in principle by electric motors was disclosed. The propulsion is exclusively electric, and the electric motors are fed by a generator driven by a gas turbine, or by a battery. This system also does not provide any suggestions for a nondestructive mass-hybridization of conventional cars in terms of two independent propulsion systems.
In the disclosure DE-OS 2802753 (F.R. Germany) a heteropolar synchronous motor for vehicle propulsion was presented. Neither can a suggestion for the problem of nondestructive mass-hybridization of motor vehicles with internal combustion engine be found in DE-OS 2802753 nor can this be accomplished with the synchronous motor described there.
Taking into account the considerable insecurity and fluctuation in the gasoline supply, as well as polution control, energy conservation, and the large waste of fuel on the daily short distance trips from home to work, a reversible, non-destructive means of transforming the car into a gasoline-electric (parallel-type) hybrid is definitely needed today, both at the level of the car manufacturer and at the dealer shop ("while you wait").